


Leaving

by iprincealii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iprincealii/pseuds/iprincealii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately post 9x03, 10/10 do not recommend reading if you haven't seen that episode. This is just my way of viewing how things might have gone immediately after the episode cut off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my short little interpretation, let me know what you think!

Three words and Castiel felt like he was getting stabbed all over again. No pain, no, it wasn’t painful – but it still left him wounded. Wounded and confused. He sat down the burrito, his appetite leaving him. Dean looked down at his hands and took a breath.

“I don’t understand,” Castiel said and whatever words Dean was about to say halted and left his lips pursing as he looked at something over Castiel’s head in thought.

“It’s not exactly easy to explain.” Dean said.

“Try.” Castiel said feeling an intense need to harm Dean coupled with the need to beg him to let him stay. He clenched his hands into tight fists and stared at his half-eaten burrito as Dean fumbled for a reason. 

“Well, uh… Sammy’s not up to par yet. This whole Trials thing, it took a lot out of him, more than he knows. And y’know how I told you about uh…” Dean’s voice lowered so that Cas had to lean forward to hear him. “Ezekiel, right?” Castiel’s face scrunched up, more evidently showing his confusion. When Cas spoke, he lowered his voice to.

“What about him? You said he was going to help you with Sam, I thought it worked out fine, Sam appears to be healthy.” Dean licked his lower lip, a nervous habit it seemed.

“He’s in Sam.” Dean said and Cas’s eyebrows knitted together until it clicked and his face went slack.

“Healing him… And back at the house, when April stabbed me?”

“Yeah, that was him too.”

“And I assume with all the lying you’ve been doing, Sam doesn’t know?” Dean shook his head.

“Not a damn thing.” Dean said as he leaned back. Castiel rested against the back of his chair and moved his eyes from the table to Dean’s face.

“And me leaving, it’s to protect Sam.” Castiel said slowly, a little louder than their whispering but still quiet. Dean nodded to confirm his suspicion. Cas nodded as he pressed his lips together. He hated it, as much as he understood it, he hated it. He’d just settled down, thought he was going to have a stable place to stay, a meal when he needed it, a shower too, a bed. But because it was dangerous for Sam, and Dean, he had to leave as soon as he’d arrived. His hands loosened and he stretched out his fingers and examined the crescent shaped imprints his fingernails had left. He had been so angry, now he was just sad. Sad that he had to go, sad that Dean was asking him to go, just plain sad.

Dean must have noticed the marks because he grabbed for Castiel’s hand and clicked his tongue, sighing.

“I understand, I don’t want to go, but I will.” Castiel said curiously nervous as Dean probed the marks with his fingertips. “Because you asked me to.”

“I don’t want you to go either,” Dean said quietly as Sam stepped into the room behind him, but when he noticed their hands he started to back away.

“But this is the way it’s gotta be until we get something figured out. I know you got the warding now, so just try and lay low. Maybe you could go to Bobby’s old cabin I don’t…” Dean’s voice cut out and he abruptly let go of Castiel’s hands, standing up and running his hands up his face and into his hair as he walked off, clearing his throat. Sam darted out of sight and Castiel was left staring where Dean had been gently tracing the marks that were quickly fading on his palms. 

“I’m sorry Dean,” Castiel said and Dean let his hands fall to his sides. He’d started to cry, but stopped himself and they both knew it.

“I’ll go tonight,” Castiel said, standing up and wrapping up his burrito.

“I’ll pack you some stuff to take with you, some cash too.” Dean said and turned, walking out of the room.

Castiel sat and watched Dean walk away, wondering how long it would be before they would be safe. Before Sam was better. Before he would have his Grace back.


End file.
